Pooh's Adventures of Tinocchio
'''Pooh's Adventures of Tinnochio is the 2nd episode of the series. It is based on Pinocchio.' Synopsis While Pooh visits the city of Osmeo, in the planet Computra with Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup, on a magical starlit night, the mystical Anna Conda brings inventor Otis's beloved robot Tinocchio to life, beginning a fantastic adventure that will test his bravery, loyalty and honesty, virtues he must learn to become a real man. Despite the warnings of Pooh, the Powerpuffs, and the wise conscience Chip the Chameleon, Tinocchio gets entangled in one humorous predicament after another, leading to his valiant quest to battle the wicked alien Randy and save the city of Osmeo. Theme: Space Plot After singing the film's opening song "The Second Star to the Right", Chip the Chameleon explains that he is going to tell a story of a wish coming true. His story begins in the Osmeo workshop of an inventor named Otis. As Chip, the Pooh gang, Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup arrive on the scene, Otis finishes work on a robot whom he names Tinocchio. Before falling asleep, Otis makes a wish on a star that Tinocchio would be a real man. During the night, Anna Conda visits the workshop and brings Tinocchio to life, although he still remains a robot. She informs him that if he proves himself brave, truthful, and unselfish he will become a real man and assigns Chip, Pooh & the girls to be his consciences. (Put one Foot in Front of the Other) Otis discovers that his wish has come true and is filled with joy. However, on his way to school, Tinocchio is led astray by a mysterious clawed alien named Randy, a former member of Otis's workshop before being banished. Randy hates Otis with a passion for his atrocities towards the crook, and constantly schemes of ways to exact revenge. He poses as a travel agent and convinces Tinocchio to join Edgar's arena, and he also sends Pooh and the girls to roam Edge City, despite Chip's objections. (Let's Talk About Me) While the gang was away, Tinocchio becomes Edgar's star attraction as a robot who can wrestle without a remote while performing with other rumbling robots. (I Will Survive) However, when Tinocchio wants to go home for the night, Edgar locks him up in a cage. Chip arrives to see Tinocchio and is unable to free him. Anna then appears and asks Tinocchio why he wasn’t at school, and the gang was missing. Chip urges Tinocchio to tell the truth, but instead he starts telling lies, which causes his antenna to grow longer and longer. Tinocchio vows to be good from now on and Anna restores his antenna back to its original form and sets them free, while warning him that this will be the last time she will help them. And with those words, she vanishes. They leave Edgar's arena safe and sound. Meanwhile Randy sends Sir Ruber to take care of Pooh, while the Powerpuffs are in Edge City, confronted by their knight enemy as well. It had been a trap all along! Luckily, Pooh and friends come to the rescue and engage Ruber in an all-out lightsaber duel. But before he could strike the final blow, Pooh reminds him of the phrase, "'tis beauty that kills the beast." Ruber denies this, as he was already dead. Pooh then warns, "Really? We'll see about that." On Pooh's finger snap signal, Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup forgo their fists in favor of flirtatious looks, confusing their foe long enough for them to each plant a kiss on the knight's cheek. Overcome with disgust and horror, Ruber disappears into thin air. Tigger calls out, "come back anytime!" Then, Blossom adds that they should check back with Tinocchio, which they do. The group reorganizes, and were on their way home, when Randy convinces Tinocchio that he needs a vacation on Pleasure Planet, and the others need a wish in Wishland. The group separates again. Once at Pleasure Planet, he befriends Sid, a goofy man. With no rules or authority to stop them, Tinocchio and the other men soon enjoy gambling, smoking, getting drunk, shooting lasers and taking wooden nickels, much to Chip's dismay. (Life is a Party) Later, the chameleon discovers that the planet harbors a terrible curse. The visiting men all make apes of themselves by becoming real monkeys to work in zoos and circuses. Chip runs back to warn Tinocchio, only to find that Sid transformed into a terrified monkey, but Tinocchio manages to escape with only a monkey's ears and tail. Meanwhile, Randy sends Cruella De Vil to take care of the Powerpuffs, while Pooh stumbles into Wishland, a magical realm below a wishing well, powered by a giant cake. Eventually, Cruella emerges and reveals the land to be another trap, so she would use it to make another coat, probably out of our heroes! Luckily, the girls rescue them, the same way they saved their friends from Ruber, and after a scary car chase, Cruella crashes to the ground below. Upon returning home, the group reorganizes and finds the workshop empty and learn (through a message from a horseshoe) that Otis had ventured out to rescue Tinocchio from Pleasure Planet, but was kidnapped by Randy, and is now on the planet Drizzle. Figuring out that Randy was not a travel agent at all, but merely an evil crook, Tinocchio realized that the kidnapping was his own fault, he became determined to rescue his father and leaves the planet Computra on a space shuttle, with Chip and the others accompanying him. All the while, Piglet is concerned about how the play would end. Christopher Robin assures him that it would end nicely, and Piglet agrres. While mentioning it wasn't a game anymore, because Randy meant business, Pooh & Blossom were grateful to have rescued each other, so they believed this would be a "piece of cake." With that, they were on their way. (Proud of Your Boy) Once there, they free Otis from his imprisonment, and start to escape, when Randy confronts them, ready for a final showdown. Pooh suggests a hug, but the alien swipes him aside. The girls immediately join the battle too. Blossom and Buttercup retreat, and Randy closes in on Bubbles, who cowers and cries at first, but then remembers Anna's words, that she must always let her conscience be her guide, and continues straight to the fight. Randy prepares to destroy Bubbles, but Blossom and Buttercup come back at the last moment, firing lasers that set the shuttle rolling. Tinocchio thanks them, and prepares for "the biggest battle in space history," claiming it was for his father. Finally, Tinocchio engages Randy into a fight to get back the hammer. Nearby, a fiery supernova ignited, and Randy corners Tinocchio onto one shuttle wing and threatens to kill Anna, but the robot replies that only Randy is going down, obvious that he was too dangerous to be left alive. As Tinocchio traps Randy onto the falling wing, the robot clings onto the shuttle, and Randy falls into the supernova and burns to death once and for all.Tinocchio drives the shuttle to safety in the launchpad before the nova rams into it. They are all washed up on solid ground. Otis, Chip, Pooh and the girls survive, but Tinocchio lies motionless face down in a heap of debris. Back home, the group mourns for him. Anna, however, decides that Tinocchio has proven himself brave, truthful, and unselfish, and he is reborn as a real human, to the group's delight. Chip steps outside to thank Anna and is rewarded by a solid gold badge that certifies him as an official conscience. As Chip left with his new badge, the Wishing Star still shone in the sky, protecting and illuminating the city of Osmeo forevermore. Pooh, his gang, Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup part ways, until the next adventure. Story Behind the Story I had been to Disneyland, and its ride Pinocchio's Daring Journey. Along the way, I was sure that Pleasure Island was a ripoff of Treasure Island, but then there was Treasure Planet, which was a ripoff too, so in honor, I created Pleasure Planet. As for the transforming curse, I made it so goofy men would turn into monkeys, resulting in a 'Planet of the Apes' effect. Pooh's side A popular Sci-Fi team, the Powerpuff Girls, make their guest star debut, and so does the evil knight, Sir Ruber, while Cruella De Vil is another close enemy of Pooh. Cast Winnie The Pooh.png|Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh Free walt disney piglet wallpaper.jpg|John Fiedler as Piglet Tigger bounce .jpg|Paul Winchell as Tigger Rabbitpooh.jpg|Ken Samson as Rabbit Eeyoretail.png|Peter Cullen as Eeyore Winnie-the-pooh-characters-movie-photo-09-550x550.jpg|Hal Smith as Owl Maxresdefault.jpg|Michael Gough as Gopher Christopherrobin.gif|Tim Hoskins as Christopher Robin BLOSSOM_OF_POWERPUFF_GIRLS.png|Cathy Cavadini as Blossom BUBBLES_PPG.png|Tara Strong as Bubbles Powerpuffgirls-buttercup_large.png|E.G. Daily as Buttercup ruber.png|Gary Oldman as Ruber Crueldevil.png|Betty Lou Gerson as Cruella De Vil News8317.jpg|Justin Timberlake as Tinocchio The-wild-disneyscreencaps com-7569.jpg|Eric Idle as Chip GeneWilder 18941 2.jpg|Gene Wilder as Otis Thrax.png|Rupert Everett as Randy Knight-en.jpg|Wayne Knight as Edgar Wallace-shawn.jpg|Wallace Shawn as Sid Doberman pr.jpg|Frank Welker as Mikey Andrewswire11f-1-web.jpg|Julie Andrews as Anna Conda Music Score by Jerry Goldsmith Songs: *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh theme *The Second Star to the Right *Put one Foot in Front of the Other *Let's Talk About Me (Sir Randy) *I Will Survive *Life is a Party *Proud of Your Boy *''No Chance *''Legend has been Told'' *End Title Song: If you Asked me To by Patti LaBelle *Instrumental: Soarin' by Jerry Goldsmith Presenters 1 disney.jpg 6 paramount.png 4 wb.jpg YouTube Square.png CPB.png Category:Standalone films Category:Films with opening credits Category:Films with vocal and instrumental credit music Category:Films with Warner Bros. characters Category:Films with Disney Villains Category:Films with the song "No Chance" Category:Films with the song "Legend has been Told" Category:Episodes Category:Films with guest stars Category:High Adventure Season